


Pics or It Didn't Happen

by hearts_blood



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Camera Shy, Companionable Snark, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, M/M, OT3, Science Boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearts_blood/pseuds/hearts_blood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Tony wants is a sofa. All Bruce wants is a snuggle. All Pepper wants is physical evidence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pics or It Didn't Happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [speccygeekgrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/gifts).



> For the [2nd Cuddle/Kiss/Sex](http://hearts-blood.livejournal.com/340665.html) meme. Written for prompt "Tony/Bruce; Cuddle; Pepper can film it."

Being brilliant was damned hard work. Tony knew it, Bruce knew it (though he wasn't good at flaunting it; Tony was working on that), and Pepper knew it.

So after a long day of being brilliant (and witty, and sexy, and generous, and sexy—really, was anyone surprised that he was tired?), all Tony wanted was to kick off his shoes, have a drink, and loaf on the couch with his two favorite people.

"Put the camera down, Pepper."

"No way! This is too adorable for words." Pepper grinned at her viewfinder. 

Tony pointed sternly at her with his glass. "I mean it. You know Bruce is camera-shy." He put a protective arm around Bruce's broad shoulders; the shorter scientist had hidden his face behind a cushion and seemed to be trying to make himself invisible by sinking into the couch and squeezing behind Tony. 

"I'm not, really, I just don't photograph well..."

Pepper snapped another photo.

"I'm serious. Put the camera down or I'll tell JARVIS to sell your shares in the company."

"JARVIS can't do that."

"A brand-new unwritten subroutine says he can."

"Okay, okay." Pepper turned to set the camera down on the coffee table.

Tony gave Bruce a hug. "C'mon, big man, you can come out now."

Bruce huffed and tossed the pillow aside. "Thanks," he said, curling up beside Tony, who pulled him closer. 

Pepper whirled on them with camera in hand.

"Got it!" she exclaimed, beaming. " _That_ is going to be my new cellphone background."


End file.
